Harry Potter: Death Master
by haltknown
Summary: Glargon


Harry Potter: The Son of Magic

"I will stop you tonight Riddle" Harry spat while standing up again from the ground. "Why resist Potter for you have nothing left. Nothing, your friends betrayed you, your so-called family betrayed you, and Albus Dumbledore betrayed you." Voldemort pointed out tauntingly. Harry grimaced and dug his nails into his bloody palm.

After Neville and Luna were killed in attempt to protect Hogwarts Gryfindor and Hufflepuff turned their backs on him and kicked him out. Ravenclaw and Slytherin came to Harry's side during the war. The Slytherins surprised him by allying themselves with him. Every house was killed while they tore each other out. The faculty was killed along with Voldemort's army.

"Doesn't matter Riddle. Tell me Riddle, what is the last thing to die?" Harry said while bringing himself up straight. "What an idiotic question Potter. It is me of course." Tom said while sneering. "No Riddle it isn't." Harry said. "The last thing to die is HOPE," Harry shouted. Harry's magic swirled around Harry and launched itself straight at Riddle. Voldemort tried to block it but he could not block pure magic.

His being is now disintegrated and forever gone. Harry felt his body drained of life and fell over with a person walking toward him in his sight. He fell unconscious after he heard a voice. "Make everything right Potter" He heard the voice said. Harry fell unconscious and floated in space in his mind. A light shot at him from one end of the realm and into his body.

Harry woke up with a sudden shake and found himself in the old shack he was in 7 years ago. He got up and looked at his old watch. 11:59 and ticking. "Hmm Hagrid will be here in a minute" Harry remembered. Harry got up, went by the door, and left the door open with a small creak to peep outside. He peeped out and saw Dumbledore talking to Hagrid.

Dumbledore apparated out and Hagrid headed for the shack. Harry went back to the floor and pretended to sleep. BOOM he heard the door bang open. He turned his head to see Hagrid. "Could have made a tea, it's been a long journey." Hagrid chortled. The Dursley's gathered around and the same thing happened over again. He left with Hagrid and headed for Diagon Alley.

They headed for Gringotts and were about to ride the coaster until Harry remembered something. The man who sent him back said to change everything. "Griphook I feel a great evil deep within Gringotts." Harry said and he saw Griphook freeze. "What do you mean Mister Potter?" Griphook asked trying to sound uncaring but failing. Harry looked at Griphook straight in the eye and said, "I feel a Horcrux in my head and very deep in this bank."

Griphook's eyes widened and snapped his fingers. "Mister Potter detected a Horcrux in him we must remove it at once." Griphook bellowed. The goblins reacted faster than you can blink. They brought him to a strange room with runes covering the floor, walls and the ceiling. They brought him to the center of a circle in the room and started to chant. Harry felt the Horcrux in head go away but not easily. Harry screamed his lungs out and heard Voldemort scream along with him.

He passed out on the cold floor with his entire body aching. He woke up a few seconds later by a goblin. "Mister Potter, it looks like the Horcrux was affecting your body and you re-attained your body's natural growth. Please look into the mirror." The goblin told him. Harry stood up and looked into the mirror. He was now 4 foot tall, had a muscular chest, a six-pack, smooth face, hair that flew to his shoulders and few blades of hair that slightly covered his eyes.

"Very nice and there is another Horcrux in the Lestrange Vault" Harry told the goblin. The goblin nodded and sent four goblins to retrieve it. 14 minutes later the goblins came back with it and had a look of disgust on their face. They noticed it was the cup of Hufflepuff and removed the Horcrux within it. Harry was given the cup as a gift from the goblins as a thank you for telling them of the Horcrux.

"Griphook may I have a blood and magic test?" Harry asked him. The goblin summoned a parchment and a dagger and set it on the table. He asked Harry to prick his finger and drop three drops of blood on the parchment. He accidently dropped a drop of blood on the rune, which lit up and shot a beam of light at Harry until all the runes followed suit. Harry felt his magical core be rewritten, as it was a computer coding.

The light went away and Harry found himself looking at the parchment despite the shocked goblin.

**Harry James Potter**

**Magic Rank: 1st**

**Magic Level: 750**

**Magic Status: Power Limiter currently holding at 40%**

**Magic Capabilities: Sorcery, Wizardry, Wandless Magic, Word spell casting, Sword Magic, Battle Magic, Blood Magic, and Dual-Wand wielder.**

**Houses**

**Potter: 64,546,248 Galleons**

**Black (by Godfather) 43,489,486**

**Peverell: 36,248,681**

**Hogwarts: 100,000,000 Galleons exact**

**Claims and Stocks:**

**Hogwarts**

**Knockturn Alley 50%**

**Diagon Alley 50%**

**Hogsmeade: 100%**

**Daily Prophet: 70%**

**Teen-Witch Weekly (Lily Potter) 40%**

**That is the blood claims and magic information of Harry James Potter**

"Griphook can you...?" Harry started but felt himself feel his magical core more easily once Griphook snapped his fingers. Griphook took out a box and opened it. Harry looked inside to find six rings. "Mister Potter please put on each ring one at a time to accept your Lordship." Griphook told him.

Harry picked up a Nickel ring with green writing that said Slytherin. He wore it and the words flashed green then settled. He picked up a Gold ring with red writing that said Gryfindor. He wore it and the words flashed red. He picked up a gold ring with blue writing that said Ravenclaw. He wore it and the words flashed blue. He picked up an onyx ring with yellow writing that said Hufflepuff. He wore it and the words flashed yellow.

Suddenly the all four rings flashed and merged. When it was finished, the ring was pure white in color and black letters wrote Hogwarts. He and the goblin were shocked but moved on. He picked up the Potter ring. It was Silver with a red stone in the middle. He wore the ring and the stone flashed red. He picked up the Peverell ring, saw that it was black in color, and had a blood red stone. He wore it and the stone flashed red until it was to blinding.

He felt something in his hand and the light went away. He looked at the item in his hand and saw it was a sword with a sheath. Even though he was an adult in mind, he was a child on body. He wrapped the sheath around his shoulder and draped on his back. He looked at the goblin that was drifting off reality. "Hey Griphook" Harry called out. "Huh, yes Mister Potter." Griphook answered snapping back to the real world.

"Can I withdraw some gold?" Harry asked him with a raised eyebrow. Griphook's eyes widened and he led Harry to his Vault. Hagrid was waiting for Harry warily got in with them. When he got there, he knew that the vault did not contain 64 million Galleons. "Griphook where is the rest of the money?" Harry asked Griphook confused. "Mister Potter, this is merely your trust vault. Your Potter Vault is deep within the bank guarded by a dragon." Griphook told him.

"Who else has access to my vaults?" Harry asked him. "Your magical guardian of course" He told Harry. "Is it Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Griphook nodded. "What've abou' Dumbledore" Hagrid asked. "Nothing Hagrid" Harry told him. He whispered to Griphook "Cut him off from my accounts" Harry told him firmly.

"But sir…" Griphook was about to protest but Harry cut him. "I said do it." Harry told him with his voice hard. Griphook started chanting and a barrier on the entrance became glowed blue before becoming clear. "All done Mister Potter" Griphook told him. "Griphook is there a way I can withdraw money without coming to the bank?" Harry asked him.

"Griphook nodded and summoned a card. "Mister Potter this is a Gringotts Credit Card. It can be used in the muggle world and the wizarding. In the wizarding world, you will have to place the tip of your wand on the card and say the amount. The money will reside next to the card. In the Muggle world, all you have to is swipe the card at the register and it will receive money directly from your account." Griphook told him.

Harry bade him good-bye and left for the shops with Hagrid. They went to go buy his supplies. They went to a trunk shop and Harry ordered a sorcerer trunk with seven compartments included with an interior expansion charm, feather-light charm, anti-theft charm tied to him, a quick summoning charm, and an unbreakable charm. They went to Flourish and Flotts to buy the course book but Harry got the books for rest of the years except second year defense. Harry decided not to take Divination this year.

He bought extra books on Battle Magic, Sword Magic history, Sorcery and a book called magical energy for muggle technology, which earned him the nickname bookworm from Hagrid. They headed for Ollivander's wand, which Harry desperately hoped he would not be so scary. "Ah Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. It seems only yesterday when your father and mother was here." Ollivander said. Harry went through the entire shop and did not get a feeling from any of the wands including his old wand.

"Hmm curious, this means you will need a custom made focus. However, I cannot make it but I know someone who can. He works in Knockturn Alley in a shop called Focus Crafter. He'll know what to make you." Ollivander told Harry. Hagrid stayed in the Leaky Cauldron as Harry went to Knockturn Alley. He conjured a black cloak to cover his head. He walked through the alley looking for a shop called Focus Crafter. He found a shop that looks like it was going to fall down any second but the sign was called Focus Crafter. He entered and found an old man waiting for him. "Ah Mr. Potter, you have arrived like my friend Ollivander told me. I am Magister Palfrey and I am the focus crafter that you are looking for." Magister told him.

Then he put his glasses on and looked at Harry more clearly. "Hmm it seems to me that you already have a focus but by what Ollivander told me, you never knew of this focus. Am I correct?" Magister asked. "What focus do I currently have?" Harry asked bit light headed. "Your sword of course, I made it a long time ago for the Peverell Family. But I included an enchantment on the sword which allow the wielder's power to double if the wielder is dual-wielding with another sword." Magister told him.

"Then make me one other sword." Harry told him. "Alright it's been a long time since I made one but I'll manage. What kind of sword do you need?" Magister asked. Harry pulled out his sword and showed it to him. "And what type of material?" Magister asked him. "The best you have." Harry told him. Magister started incanting and supplies started flying to him from the walls and cabinets. An anvil landed in front of them and the supplies landed on it.

Magister picked up a hammer and incanted something. The hammer turned blue and he slammed it on the supplies making a flash. When the light went away, Harry saw the most beautiful sword he ever seen in his life. Magister gestured him to pick up the sword. Harry picked it up and was surprised it had the exactly the same balance and same weight as his other sword. "Can I have a sheath as well?" Harry asked. Magister flicked his hand and a sheath popped out of nowhere. "Magister does these two swords have a name?" Harry asked him.

"Hmm your first sword was called "Unholy Shadow Pride" because of its dark nature and your new sword has a light nature so I think I'll call it "Holy Soul Saver" because of its Blue diamond and Mithril blade with a Unicorn blood freely given as its core." Magister explained to him. "What is the core in the Unholy Shadow Pride?" Harry asked.

"It is Dark Basilisk Venom, hard to get" Magister said with a slight frown. "How much do I owe you for the sword?" Harry asked him. "100 Galleons" Magister said with a bit of thought. Harry touched the tip of the blade on his card and said "100 Galleons". The money popped out of nowhere and landed on the table.

Harry strapped his new sword on his shoulder and draped it across the other sword on his back. He put his cloak back on and walked to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid was searching for Harry frantically. "Harry, wher've you ben. Any way I have to leave. Here this your train ticket to board the Hogwarts Express. Got ta go see ya the school." Hagrid said before he left. Harry watched him closely and saw Dumbledore pop out of nowhere and apparated him out the next second.

Harry went straight to Platform 9 and 10 to make sure the Weasley's did not find him. He passed through the barrier, headed for the train, and heard Neville talk about losing his toad. Harry boarded the train with his feather light trunk and started looking for Neville's compartment. He found it 10 minutes later only because he ran into Neville looking for his toad. Harry summoned it for him and they got into a compartment exchanging stories.

They became good friends and started talking bit more while Neville got more confident. Harry cast a locking charm on the door few seconds before Ron tried to open the door. Ron got frustrated and quit trying while saying "Potter is not in here I guess". He left and they both bought some food from the trolley. Then Hermione came into the compartment. "Hello there, May I join you two?" She asked politely. They nodded and Harry only nodded because when she betrayed him she was under the imperious curse by Ron.

"My name is Hermione Granger, what are yours?" Hermione asked. "Harry Potter and this is my friend Neville." Harry told her. "You're Harry Potter, I read about you in the Rise and Fall of Dark Magic. There are several other books I read you in but they are not all the same." Hermione said pleasantly. "Don't believe everything you read." Harry told her.

"Why not" She asked confused. "Books about me is supposed to be written by me or I have to interviewed to get exact information on me. Me on the other hand did not receive an interview or write a book about myself so they can't really know me very well." Harry told her while eating a sandwich. She seemed to understand and started glaring at her book bag for some reason. "Student's please note that we will arrive in 5 minutes. Thank You" The conductor announced.

Hermione went to the bathroom to change while Neville and Harry changed in the compartment. When they finished Harry strapped on his swords, which earned him a confused look. "Hey I don't know what the sorting is okay." Harry lied playfully. Neville could not recognize the lie nodded and sat down.

Hermione came in and gave him a look when she saw the swords. He just shrugged and sat down with her. "Student's please leave your trunks on the train as it will be taken up to the school separately." The announcer called out. They clambered out and headed for Hagrid who was waiting for the first years. They got onto a boat with a girl Harry couldn't keep his eyes off.

Professor McGonagall took them to the stairs and went to prepare for the sorting. "So it's true, Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts." He heard Draco voice out. Everyone started muttering excitedly and Ron started glaring around furiously looking for him. "Yes its true Draco, what other school should I go to?" Harry told him. Draco blanched. "How do you know my name Harry Potter?" Draco asked suspiciously. "Shoot" Harry thought but he just remembered something.

"You're my second cousin how can I not?" Harry told him remembering the black family tree. Everyone started looking at Harry and Draco who was actually stunned. Then all the sudden Nearly Headless Nick swooped sown earning the first years some screams. Harry on the other hand whipped out his Soul Saver Sword and cut off the remaining piece of neck. "Thank You for that Mister Potter, I am forever in your debt." Nick said before flying away. Harry put the sword away and laughed at what Nick said.

He cut his neck off and the ghost thanked him. Harry knew Nick was going to go request a seat in the Headless Hunts. "My dear Friar did you see Nick go whooping through the halls" The bloody Baron asked her. They continued chatting around until Professor McGonagall took them to the Great Hall. Majority of the students sorted went to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. "Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called out. The room became eerily quiet and Dumbledore leaned forward with his hands together as if he was planning.

Harry walked up and put the hat on. "Ah Mr. Potter it is nice to finally see you at last but can you please lower your Occlumency Shields." He heard the Hat's voice rung outside of his mind. Harry forgot all about his Occlumency shields and lowered them but surrounded it around the Hat. "Ah it looks like you are from the future. A very nice accomplishment it is alone. I think you would do better in Slytherin but the Headmaster wants me to put you in Gryffindor." The hat told him.

"I don't care about what he says. Put me in Slytherin." Harry grounded out. "Very well you are truly a SLYTHERIN" The hat said yelling out the last word. The hall was silent and the Slytherins were torn between staying shocked or clapping. "Hum Hum, it looks like the hat could sense dark magic of Lord Voldemort so therefore he will be a Gryffindor." Dumbledore told them but Harry ignored him.

He went to sit next to the girl he was sitting with in the boat and Draco. "Mr. Potter you are in Gryffindor." Dumbledore's voice rang out. Harry ignored him and lounged on to the wall behind him. Harry closed his eyes for a small rest until he felt an arm grab him. He opened his eyes to see who it was and found Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter you are in Gryffindor so you will need to sit with the Gryffindors." She told him.

"Uh the hat put me in Slytherin so I will stay in Slytherin and no I don't care what Dumbledore says so just forget it. One more thing the sorting is based on the Sorter's choice and I chose Slytherin." Harry told her.


End file.
